With the increasing down-scaling of semiconductor devices, various processing techniques (e.g., photolithography) are adapted to allow for the manufacture of devices with increasingly smaller dimensions. For example, as the density of gates increases, the manufacturing processes of various features in the device (e.g., overlying interconnect features) are adapted to be compatible with the down-scaling of device features as a whole. However, as semiconductor processes have increasingly smaller process windows, the manufacture of these devices have approached and even surpassed the theoretical limits of photolithography equipment. As semiconductor devices continue to shrink, the spacing desired between elements (i.e., the pitch) of a device is less than the pitch that can be manufactured using traditional optical masks and photolithography equipment.